1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic devices and treatment methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to orthopedic devices and methods utilizing a plurality of discrete pressure points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strained, fatigued, or otherwise injured muscles are generally treated by the use of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory, drugs (NSAIDs) prior to, after, or during physical activities.
External support devices, such as bandages, slings, or braces, are also often used to treat injured muscles prior to, after, or during physical activities. The aforementioned devices typically elicit a therapeutic benefit on injured muscles by providing support, inhibiting the massive movement of extensor and flexor muscles, absorbing shock, and may enable the warming or cooling of injured muscles.
Chinese acupuncture, well known and recognized worldwide, but not fully appreciated, can also be used for treating injured muscles. During acupuncture therapy, needles are inserted into the body at defined bioactive points. The needles usually remain in the body for a defined period of time. The administration of acupuncture therapy requires a skilled, and in some localities a certified, practitioner.
Acupressure is a derivation of acupuncture therapy. During acupressure therapy, a skilled practitioner applies mechanical pressure to specific bioactive points, while being careful to not apply a harmful amount of pressure.